Adieu
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Sirius quitte la maison familiale en pleine nuit. Seulement, s’attendait-il à ce que son petit frère, qui est sensé le détester, le surprenne ?


Voilà, j'ai soudain eu l'envie d'écrire ma version du moment où Sirius a quitté la maison des Black ! Et comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire (sauf peut-être continuer ma nouvelle fic mais bon, j'ai le droit de me détendre un peu non ?) hé bien je l'ai mise par écrit. Désolé si vous trouvez des fautes, j'essaye de me corriger mais je ne trouve jamais toutes mes fautes…

**À disclamer : **Sirius et Regulus ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment.

* * *

**Adieu…**

Dans la maison des Black, un adolescent de 16 ans descend les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Il est bien plus de minuit passé et ses parents dorment, il le sait. Il traîne avec lui une valise très lourde et n'utilise pas la magie. Bien sûr, la faire léviter serait plus simple et plus silencieux mais ses parents arrivent toujours à savoir quand il fait de la magie, il n'a d'ailleurs jamais compris comment ! Mais tout cela va finir dès cette nuit !

Sirius arrive enfin devant la porte d'entrée. Il s'accorde un sourire car il a réussi à faire tout le chemin depuis sa chambre sans se faire repérer et, en plus, il s'est arrangé pour que personne ne puisse toucher aux décorations qu'il y a mis : il a utilisé un sort de glue perpétuelle pour que tout ce qu'il a accroché sur les murs y reste. Sans un regard en arrière il se tourne vers la porte d'entrée…

-Alors Sirius, tu nous fausses compagnie ? demande une voix glaciale.

L'adolescent se fige : cette voix, il ne la connaît que trop bien. Il se retourne vivement pour faire face à un petit brun qui le fixe de ses yeux gris. Il a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regarde. Seulement, pour une fois, Sirius est bien incapable de dire à quoi pense Regulus. De toute façon, il s'en fiche, ce n'est pas lui qui le retiendra.

-Si tu le sais, tu peux retourner te coucher ! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir dans les pattes !

… Minute, pourquoi n'est-il pas en pyjama lui ? Pourquoi, même à une heure à laquelle il devrait être en train de rêver que les sang-purs dominent le monde, est-il habillé comme en plein jour et sans avoir un seul faux-pli ? Il est habillé comme il le voit toujours depuis quelques années. La seule chose inhabituelle est qu'il n'a les cheveux qu'à moitié coiffés, ce qui rappelle au fugueur sa propre manière de se coiffer… D'ailleurs, il abaisse légèrement les épaules et se passe une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant complètement.

-Sirius… Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Oui, le jour où je vais enfin me tirer de cet asile de fous !

-Si tu veux mais je ne parle pas de ça…

Sirius soupire. Il n'a pas envie de chercher, il veut juste se tirer de là une bonne fois pour toutes ! Le problème est que ce petit crétin est là et qu'il peut le dénoncer à tout moment. Si les parents sont réveillés et le surprennent, la situation deviendra encore pire et il n'aura plus la moindre chance de s'en aller. Bon sang, pourquoi est-il encore debout à cette heure celui-là ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas dormir comme tout le monde ?

-Laisse tomber, tu ne t'en souviens jamais…

-Voilà, alors maintenant tu retournes au lit !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, toi qui fuit la famille ! Tu es un lâche Sirius !

Le concerné ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, retenant un début de fou-rire. Le moment est bien mal venu pour éclater de rire. N'empêche, Regulus, lui dire ça ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

-C'est toi qui me dit ça, minable petit Serpentard ? Tu n'es même pas fichu de t'imposer au sein de ta propre maison, tu n'es même pas fichu de dire non à tes parents ! Non, je ne suis pas un lâche, au contraire je prend ma destinée en main !

-Ok, si tu entends par là que prendre ta destinée en main signifie te sauver comme un voleur. Si tu étais un vrai Gryffondor, tu claquerais la porte en pleine journée ! Je me trompe ?

Sirius ne répond pas tout de suite. C'est vrai qu'il aurait aimé partir en plein milieu, claquer la porte et partir sans adresser un seul mot aux parents. Il a faillit le faire dans la journée après une violente dispute avec sa mère, mais il a résisté à la tentation. Se sauver comme cela est tentant mais trop risqué, sa mère peut toujours le rattraper et, dans ce cas, il perd toutes ses chances de pouvoir quitter la demeure familiale. Il secoue la tête.

-Regulus, tu n'es pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je m'en vais comme ça !

-Je sais Sirius, je sais…

-Alors si tu sais, pourquoi es-tu devant la porte ?

En effet, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns s'est déplacé pendant que son aîné réfléchissait et, à présent, il se trouve entre la porte d'entrée et son frère.

-Parce que je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça !

-Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Moi ? Rien, sauf peut-être te rappeler que les parents gardent la clé de la porte d'entrée avec eux lorsqu'il fait nuit.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, tu avais oublié ce petit détail ? C'est vrai qu'ils ne le font que depuis le début des vacances… Quel dommage, tu vas devoir remettre ta fugue à plus tard !

Sirius serre les poings sur la poignée de sa valise. Il n'aime pas voir ce sourire hautain et légèrement moqueur chez son frère. Ce n'est pas surprenant en sois, il est à Serpentard après tout, et il a prit certaines habitudes de sa maison, en plus de celles des Black. N'empêche que voir son propre petit frère se comporter comme s'il lui est supérieur, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable ! Il laisse sa valide sur le sol et tourne les talons. Ok, il a fait une erreur mais il va se rattraper tout de suite ! Curieusement, la voix de son frère le rattrape.

-Où tu vas comme ça ?

-À ton avis ? Je vais chercher de quoi forcer la serrure !

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou, ça prend du temps et, en plus, les parents on du trouver un sort pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir de cette manière !

-Je ne pense pas ! Et arrête de me suivre !

Curieusement, Regulus obéit. Son grand frère en profite pour filer dans sa chambre. Il a déjà crocheté quelques serrures, celle de la porte d'entrée ne doit pas être plus compliquée à ouvrir. Tandis qu'il récupère de quoi forcer la serrure, il se met à réfléchir. Pourquoi Regulus est-il descendu ? Certainement pas pour lui dire au revoir. Compte-t-il aller prévenir les parents ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà fait, ou ne serais-que menacer de le faire ? Décidément, il n'arrive pas à le comprendre, même si après réflexion il décide qu'il se fiche de savoir pourquoi son crétin de petit frère est descendu.

En repassant devant la chambre de son cadet, il ne peut s'empêcher de noter qu'il flotte une légère odeur de gâteau dans l'air. Voilà qui est étrange, personne n'a jamais eu l'idée de faire des pâtisseries à cette heure, Regulus encore moins puisqu'il ne sait pas faire la cuisine. Lui non plus remarque, c'est là un des inconvénients d'être un Black. Enfin, il hausse les épaules et redescend les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

Il remarque aussitôt que son cadet est encore devant la porte, même s'il a amené une chaise et qu'il s'y est assis, le menton sur le dossier. Il décide de l'ignorer complètement et se met au travail. Si l'autre veut le dénoncer, qu'il le fasse mais surtout, qu'il se dépêche parce que ce n'est pas une serrure qui va lui résister bien longtemps !

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu es en train de faire, Sirius ?

-Lâche-moi, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais !

-Ah oui ? Je t'écoute !

Le jeune homme cesse un instant son travail et observe le brun derrière lui. Il ne sourit pas, il a l'air totalement impassible, comme toujours. C'est bien son petit frère : il cache toujours ses sentiments, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il s'énerve, là il craque, mais sinon il ne se laisse jamais dominer par ses sentiments. Il ne reconnaît plus le petit garçon collant mais attachant qu'il avait été en le suivait toujours partout, en voulant toujours faire la même chose que lui. Ce n'est plus son petit frère !

-Pourquoi es-tu là Regulus ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Et toi tu évites de répondre à la mienne !

-Tu te fiches de savoir pourquoi je suis là, alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Parce que, même si je m'en fiche, je veux que tu répondes à ma question !

-Réponds à la mienne avant !

Sirius fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand lui tient-il tête lui ? D'habitude, lorsqu'il insiste, il laisse tomber et se tire. Mais non, il faut que, cette nuit, rien ne soit comme d'habitude et que ce petit crétin se mette à insister à son tour ! Il retient un soupire et retourne à sa serrure.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je fais ? D'accord ! Je suis en train de crocheter une serrure et, une fois que j'aurai fini, je me casserai pour toujours de cette maudite maison pour ne jamais y remettre les pieds ! Tu es content, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

-Oui. Mais es-tu au moins conscient que, dès l'instant où cette porte sera ouverte, que tu ne seras plus un Black, que toute la famille va te renier ?

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient ! Je n'ai jamais été un Black et je ne le serais jamais ! De toute façon, voilà des années que je vous ai tous reniés !

-Tous ?

-Oui, tous !

-… Tu ne réfléchis pas assez Sirius… Si tu n'es plus un Black, qu'es-tu ?

-Je suis moi, tout simplement ! Si je ne suis plus un Black, je suis libre !

-Faux ! Si tu es devenu ce Sirius que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est justement parce que tu es un Black. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas ta famille que tu peux y échapper. Le sang des Black coule dans tes veines, cela se voit sur ton visage, dans tes manières… Tout en toi dit que tu es un Black, et ce n'est pas en t'enfuyant de la maison que tu échapperas à tes origines !

Sirius stoppe à nouveau son travail. Finalement, cette serrure lui résiste plus que les autres. Il se tourne à nouveau vers son cadet. Depuis quand parle-t-il de cette manière ? Depuis quand lui fait-il la morale ? Voilà qui en lui ressemble absolument pas. D'habitude, Regulus est un adolescent discret qui n'aime pas spécialement se faire remarquer, même s'il s'est toujours comporté comme un parfait petit Serpentard. Il doit avouer qu'il a raison : où qu'il aille, il gardera l'empreinte des Black dans sa chaire. Mais il est hors de question de lui donner raison !

-Tu es descendu pour me faire la morale, Regulus ?

-Non, pour te faire prendre conscience de la grosse bêtise que tu vas faire.

-Tu perds ton temps ! Va plutôt, je ne sais pas moi, faire joujou avec tes potions au lieu de venir me déconcentrer !

-Même si j'avoue aimer faire « joujou avec mes potions » comme tu dis, ce n'est pas l'heure de tester mes connaissances à ce niveau. Sinon, sois sûr et certain que je ne me serais pas déplacé pour toi !

-Hé bien j'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas !

-Oui, je le sais, mais c'est justement pour ça que je suis descendu !

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu as toujours été chiant et collant, tu risques de ne jamais changer !

-Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ?

-J'en suis convaincu ! Tu as toujours été le chouchou, tu le resteras ! Tu as toujours été un gamin incapable de prendre une décision par lui-même, tu le resteras ! Tu as toujours été un lâche et tu le resteras !

Le Gryffondor voit son cadet ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole. Bien, au moins, c'est normal. Il sait que Regulus n'a pas le courage de changer celui qu'il est et, à chaque fois qu'il le lui rappelle, il ne trouve jamais rien à répliquer ! Au moins quelque chose d'habituel au milieu de cette nuit inhabituelle ! Il se retourne vers la serrure et recommence à essayer de l'ouvrir, toujours sans succès.

-Je m'en souviendrai Sirius, et je prouverai que je peux changer… souffle Regulus, très bas.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? demande Sirius sans lever la tête de sa serrure.

-Rien, je me demandais juste si tu te souvenais de cette journée où nous avions échappé aux parents pour aller faire un tour au parc.

-… Tu te poses des questions débiles !

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Tu as tenté de m'imiter lorsque j'ai grimpé dans un arbre mais tu es retombé et tu t'es écorché une bonne partie de la jambe droite ! J'ai été obligé de te porter jusqu'à la maison et j'ai eu droit à une sacrée punition par ta faute ! Tu m'as toujours causé des problèmes !

-… Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit à ce moment là…

-J'ai dit quelque chose de spécial ?

-… Pas vraiment…

-Dans ce cas, lâche-moi avec ces vielles histoires et va te coucher !

Il entend un soupire derrière lui puis un léger bruit de chaise bougeant sur le sol. Il en déduit que son petit frère est en train de se lever. Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Une fois parti, ce sera plus facile de se concentrer plutôt que d'avoir un crétin qui vous parle toutes les trente secondes ! Un bruit de pas lui indique qu'il se dirige vers les escalier. Il s'accorde un sourire… Qui disparaît aussitôt car le fil de fer qu'il tourne dans tous les sens depuis plusieurs minutes vient de se casser.

-Ah, au fait Sirius !

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai jeté un sort à la serrure pour que tu ne puisses pas la crocheter. J'ai oublié de te prévenir, je suis désolé !

Cette fois, Sirius se relève d'un bond et s'approche à grands pas de Regulus. Oui, il aurait du s'en douter, c'est bien dans son genre de lui faire un coup pareil ! Voilà pourquoi il est resté dans l'entrée sans protester une seule fois, voilà pourquoi il lui parlait comme si de rien n'était : parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas ouvrir cette satané porte ! Il attrape son petit frère par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

-Sale petit crétin ! Je savais bien que si tu étais descendu ce n'était que pour m'empêcher de partir !

-Si tu le savais, alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir viré de force ?

-Parce que j'espérais que, pour une fois, tu ne te comporterais pas comme un abruti !

En fait, Sirius ne sait pas pourquoi il n'a pas viré son petit frère. Peut-être parce qu'il se doute bien qu'il ne lui aurait pas obéit, peut-être parce qu'il sait que s'il utilise sa magie il risque de se faire repérer par les parents… Il soupire et le lâche. Son crétin de petit frère sourit et tourne les talons.

-Bon, je vais réveiller les parents ! Tu as intérêt à remonter ta valise vite fait !

-…

Le Gryffondor n'a même pas la force ni l'envie de répondre. Mentalement, il se met à traiter son cadet de tous les noms ! Ce petit crétin a bien calculé son coup, non seulement il l'a empêché de s'enfuir mais, en plus, il va s'arranger pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais retenter le coup ! De rage, il donne un coup de pied dans sa valise qui vient cogner contre la porte dans un bruit sourd. Tant pis s'il réveille les parents maintenant !

Il récupère sa valise lorsqu'il entend un bruit métallique. Une clé vient de tomber d'il ne sait où… Il regarde d'un peu plus près et note, halluciné, qu'il s'agit de la clé de la porte d'entrée. D'où sort-elle celle-là ? Regulus n'a pas menti, il est vrai qu'il avait oublié que les parents gardaient la clé avec eux. Non, en vérité, il n'y avait pas fait très attention et avait oublié de placer de détail dans son plan. Il hausse les épaules et insère la clé dans la serrure, renonçant à comprendre.

La porte s'ouvre en grand, laissant la lumière de la lune pénétrer dans la maison des Black. Quelques nuages cachent les étoiles mais, dans l'ensemble, la nuit semble belle : une nuit idéale pour se tirer de là une bonne fois pour toutes ! Il se tourne un instant vers cette maison qui l'a vu grandir et il sourit. Enfin, il part !

-Adieu les Black ! Au plaisir de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici !

Et il s'éloigne, laissant la porte ouverte et la clé dessus. Il transplane au bout de quelques pas, fier de son évasion. Malgré son débile de petit frère, malgré tout ce qui l'a retardé, il l'a finalement fait ! Il va aller vivre avec James, puisque ses parents sont d'accord pour l'accueillir. Oui, enfin, la belle vie commence dès cette nuit !

Dans la maison des Black, Regulus revient devant la porte laissé ouverte. Il n'est pas monté dans les escaliers. Avec un léger sourire triste, il récupère la clé et observe la rue vide de toute présence humaine. Oui, cette fois, c'est fini. Son grand frère est parti pour ne jamais revenir. Il savait que cela arriverait un jour, mais il aurait préféré qu'il attende ne serais-ce qu'un jour de plus…

-Adieu Sirius… C'est la deuxième fois que je suis incapable de te suivre mais je préfère que tu sois le seul à profiter de cette liberté… Mon souhait d'aujourd'hui, je te le dédie… souffle-t-il.

Puis il referme la porte à clé. Son frère le déteste, il le sait, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Il récupère la chaise qu'il avait amenée puis soupire. Il doit le faire, même s'il aurait préféré se taire.

-Kreattur !

L'elfe de maison apparaît instantanément devant lui, l'air légèrement ensommeillé, et s'incline profondément devant son maître.

-Maître Regulus ? Il y a un problème, vous avez l'air triste…

-Non, ce n'est rien de grave. Désolé de te réveiller en pleine nuit, mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller replacer cette clé à sa place habituelle, dans la chambre de mes parents ?

-Bien sûr, mais pourquoi est-elle ici ?

-Sirius vient de fuguer. J'aimerais aussi que tu préviennes les parents qu'il s'est enfuit, mais seulement dans quelques heures et que tu ne dises rien sur le fait que je sois présent.

-Ce sera fait. Mais…

-Pas de questions ! Exécution !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Regulus tourne les talons et gagne les escaliers. Kreattur le connaît trop bien… Il commence à monter les escaliers lorsque la voix de son elfe le retient.

-… Bon anniversaire, maître Regulus !

Le jeune homme se retourne et, cette fois, retrouve un petit sourire quoi que légèrement teinté de tristesse.

-Merci Kreattur, tu es le premier à y penser…

Cette fois, l'elfe disparaît tandis que le jeune homme repart dans sa chambre. Non, il ne joue pas aux potions mais, comme tous les ans, il essaye de se faire son propre gâteau… Mais, comme toujours, Sirius n'y goûtera jamais…

* * *

Et voilà, déjà fini ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? En fin de compte, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de mon Oneshot… Je l'éditerai peut-être à l'occasion… Si vous avez des conseils, je suis toute ouïe ! Reviews ?


End file.
